Shadows of the Past
by Nostale
Summary: A mysterious blond elf arrives at Rivendell, bringing with her a troubled past linked to the prince of Greenwood. This is a prequel to my fic A Spirit Fading
1. Many Meetings

Arwen dashed through the halls of Rivendell with the enthusiasm of a small child. Youthful excitement carried her fleeting through the corridors and down the stairways. As she turned the corner, Arwen nearly collided with her father.  
  
"Amin hiritha I'm sorry," Arwen yelled behind her as she bolted further down the hallway.  
  
Elrond shook his head and chuckled, it's been long since he's seen his daughter this happy.  
  
The Eveningstar blazed through Imladris, people in the corridors stopping to watched the elven princess, all of them well aware of what drove her on like this. Finally, Arwen came to a stop before the gates of Rivendell, just in time to see a blond elf dismount his horse.  
  
"Legolas!" Arwen cried, nearly jumping up and down with joy.  
  
The prince of Greenwood grinned as Arwen leapt into his arms.  
  
"I missed you so much!" she cried.  
  
"I missed you too," Legolas chuckled.  
  
She took his hand and led him down the road, "Father's been a complete mess preparing for the feast."  
  
Legolas laughed, "I'm not surprised, this is going to be the largest gathering in Middle-Earth for centuries."  
  
The two looked ahead to see the Twin Stars of Rivendell walking down the road.  
  
"Legolas!" Elrohir called, the two met, clasping each other's arms in a warrior's greeting.  
  
"I'm so glad you came," Elrohir began as they continued down the path, "Elendae is coming, she's arriving tomorrow!"  
  
Legolas smiled, "So I finally get to meet this 'amazing elf' that you keep telling me about."  
  
Arwen laughed, "It's true, ever since they met in Lothlorien, Elrohir has been babbling for days on end."  
  
Elladan nodded, "But even I have yet to meet her, if one didn't know better they'd think she was a figment of dear Elrohir's imagination."  
  
Everyone laughed with the exception of Elrohir, who shot his brother an indignant look, before muttering "Lle naa 'ksh you are evil"  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas, smoothed down his silk robes and placed a simple silver diadem on his head, a symbol of his rank in Mirkwood. The elven prince departed from his room and proceeded to the main hall of Rivendell, where guests were already flooding in.  
  
The flaxen-haired elf made his way to where Arwen was conversing with the twin stars.  
  
"Vedui greetings," Legolas approached the three elves.  
  
Arwen turned to the sound of his voice, "Elrohir was just telling us of when he met Elendae," she said with a forced smile, "for the thousandth time," she added.  
  
"I think I see her!" Elrohir cried and quickly disappeared into the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
"Elendae!" the dark-haired prince called. A beautiful blond elf turned, a smile spreading across her fair face as she caught sight of Elrohir.  
  
"Coramin lindua ele lle My heart sings to see thee" she greeted, running to his arms.  
  
"It's been too long since I've seen you!" Elrohir said, embracing her. He took her hand, "You must meet my brother, Elladan, and my sister too. My best friend is also here, his name is Legolas, you'll love him!"  
  
What the enthusiastic elven prince failed to notice was the look of horror the imprinted on her face upon hearing his last words. . .  
  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry it's been a long time since I promised you the prequel- wayyyy too many tests ; ). I mean for this story to take place centuries before the fellowship set out on their quest- in other words long before most of the fellowship was born. Tell me what you think so far! 


	2. Unspoken Secrets

Elendae stopped in her path, quickly seeking excuses.  
  
"What is it?" Elrohir turned around.  
  
"I- er- Everyone is heading to the dining hall, I can meet everyone later. You don't want to miss your father's speech now do you?" Elendae smiled nervously.  
  
Elrohir nodded, "Alright then."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are they?" Elladan asked, trying to look over the crowds.  
  
"Everyone's heading to the other room, we can find Elrohir later," Arwen said.  
  
Her two companions nodded and the three elves followed the crowd inside.  
  
The dining hall was lavishly decorated. Golden plates and goblets lay set on the gigantic wooden tables. Gold and silver candles were lit in each corner of the room, each sitting in a jewel-studded base. Emerald and gold coloured tapestries hung from the high, domed ceiling. Elves dressed in their finest robes took their seats in each of the high-backed chairs.  
  
The lord of Rivendell sat at the end of the largest table dressed in robes of burgundy laced with gold.  
  
The entire room grew silent as Elrond stood, "Thank you, everyone, for coming. As you all know, we are celebrating our victory over the Gwathond, scourge of the land for nearly a century. We had many allies, but our triumph, by far, could not have been accomplished without the help of Lothlorien." Elrond gestured to Celeborn and Galadriel, seated at his side.  
  
Elendae paid no attention to all that was being said. Her eyes darted from one elf to another, searching madly for Legolas. Finally, she caught sight of the elven prince, Elendae shifted her chair so that she was hidden from sight by a thick pillar.  
  
Before long, the meal ended. Elrohir rose from his seat, offering his arm to Elendae.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"To meet my friends, remember?"  
  
Elendae once again searched for some excuse, but none came quickly enough.  
  
"Elrohir!" his name was called from about ten feet away where Elladan, Arwen, and Legolas were approaching.  
  
Elrohir grinned.  
  
"You've been awfully hard to find, Elrohir," Elladan laughed.  
  
"Yes well, I've been a bit preoccupied," Elrohir answered slyly, "Everyone, I want you to meet Elendae."  
  
Elrohir turned around, but no one could be found.  
  
"I believe you were correct in thinking that this Elendae was a product of Elrohir's wild imagination," Legolas said to Elladan.  
  
Elrohir furrowed his brow, then quickly ran out of the room.  
  
The three elves he left behind looked confusedly at each other, "Perhaps we should follow him," Elrohir suggested. Legolas and Arwen nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrohir made his way outside, keen elven eyes scanning the horizon. He darted to the stables, catching sight of a blond elf.  
  
"Elendae!" Elrohir called, catching up to her, "where are you going?"  
  
"I- I must return home," she stumbled.  
  
Elrohir looked at her worriedly, "You haven't been quite yourself all night, what's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, "I- it's nothing."  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "Don't lie. You know you can tell me anything, now what's wrong?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a call from a distance, "Elrohir!"  
  
Elladan came running up, closely followed by Legolas and Arwen.  
  
Elrohir looked up at the intrusion in their conversation, he sighed, "Everyone, this is Elendae."  
  
Elladan and Arwen greeted her warmly, but it didn't take long for the elves to notice Legolas' silence.  
  
Legolas looked from Elrohir to Elendae, the latter of which was looking at him pleadingly.  
  
He swallowed, "It is an honor to meet the one that has captured Elrohir's heart."  
  
A look of gratitude spread across her face.  
  
"Come on you two, why don't we head back inside?" Elladan suggested.  
  
"You three can go ahead, we'll catch up to you," Elrohir replied, hinting to his brother.  
  
Elladan nodded. "Wait," Elendae said quickly, turning to Elrohir, "we can continue our conversation later, why don't we just go on with them?"  
  
Elrohir sighed, "fine then," he nodded. The five elves head back out of the garden, Legolas and Elendae purposely trailing behind.  
  
"Why are you here?" Legolas muttered.  
  
"Elrohir invited me," she whispered back.  
  
"You know that's not what I mean, you should be nowhere near this land," he hissed.  
  
She snapped her head around, "We'll talk about this later!" With that, she ran ahead and took her place by Elrohir. 


	3. Darkness Rising

Noise exploded in their elven ears as the companions reentered the great hall. Elves dotted the dance floor, slowly stepping to the smooth flow of wooden flutes. An awkward silence settled between the five elves; Legolas kept eyeing Elendae, but she refused to meet his gaze.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts as Arwen tugged on his arm.  
  
"Let's dance," she looked at him meaningfully.  
  
Legolas stared blankly at her, "ok. . ."  
  
She pulled him away from the group and out to the dance floor, forcing his arms around her. Arwen looked at Legolas, then sighed as she saw his eyes returned to their dazed state.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He turned his gaze towards her, "Sorry, what?"  
  
She sighed, "What's wrong? Ever since you met Elendae, your mind's been elsewhere."  
  
He stared at her for a while, a battle playing out in his heart. Arwen waited quietly, watching him carefully.  
  
"It's all long story," he finally spoke.  
  
"Alright. . . tell me," she replied.  
  
Legolas made no reply, debating with himself. He stared over at where Elendae stood in Elrohir's arms. Anxiety flooded through his mind as his eyes darted from Elendae to Arwen.  
  
He stopped as he noticed the concern that filled Arwen's eyes, "Okay," he finally nodded. Arwen smiled, "But," he said quickly, "I think Elendae and Elrohir should be present when all this is explained."  
  
"Ok," she agreed, seeing that he was doing this for reasons other than his own.  
  
* * *  
  
As the night darkened and the sun had long settled far past the horizon, the guests began to leave; some returned home, others stayed in Imladris.  
  
Legolas caught Elendae, as she swung open the doors to her quarters. She sighed and spun around to face him.  
  
"We have to talk," Legolas told her.  
  
She looked at him, unmoving.  
  
"Did you never plan on telling Elrohir?"  
  
She shifted uncomfortably, "No, I did, but-"  
  
"Good," he cut her off, "Then we're explaining this to everyone tomorrow." Without waiting for an answer, Legolas departed down the hall and returned to his own quarters. 


	4. A Past Unknown

"Alright, now what was the urgent thing you had to tell us all?" Elrohir questioned, looking at Legolas confusedly.  
  
Legolas eyed Elendae, "It is not just I who has something to say, but Elendae needs to say something as well."  
  
Her eyes flashed, but she made no reply.  
  
Elrohir's head snapped to looked at Elendae, "Really?"  
  
She nodded, not trusting her voice; her emerald coloured eyes remained directed at the ground at her feet.  
  
Arwen looked at the twin stars standing next to her, both looking just as confused as she felt.  
  
"Well, first of all, Elendae and I met a long time ago, but I know her by a different name, Daeril," Legolas began.  
  
He looked at the blond elf next to him, she continued her steadfast gaze at the stone floor.  
  
Legolas sighed, "We were very young," he continued. . .  
  
*****flashback*****  
  
The young prince of Greenwood watched nervously as his father paced from one end of the room to the other, glaring his general.  
  
"You're telling me that the Kanogor have taken nearly forty percent of Greenwood?!" The king cried.  
  
"Yes sire," the dark-haired elf nodded, "Moromen, their leader, led the campaign, our soldiers could not hold out."  
  
"How does a band of stupid, foul orcs defeat elven warriors?!"  
  
"They're not just orcs, sire, some are human, there are even rumors of dwarves and elves among them. . ."  
  
Thranduil sighed, still fixing his gaze on the elven general, "Reinforcements from Lothlorien will arrive soon, once they do, lead a full out attack."  
  
"Yes sire," the elf nodded.  
  
"Now leave."  
  
"Yes sire," the elf bowed and quickly darted from the room.  
  
Thranduil turned back to his son who stood silently in the corner, "Legolas," he began.  
  
"uma, atar yes father?"  
  
"I want you to join our army when they set out for battle," he sighed.  
  
Legolas started, "But father-"  
  
"It is your duty as a prince, an obligation to your people," Thranduil cut in.  
  
"Father, can't Manglin go?"  
  
"You know yourself that your brother has no talent when it comes to battle," the king answered sternly, "But you, son, you can be a great warrior."  
  
Legolas looked at his father, desperation in his eyes. The prince opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, "Yes sir," he nodded.  
  
"Good," Thranduil smiled, "now hurry or else you'll miss your lessons for the day."  
  
Legolas slowly departed the room, anxiety seizing his mind, the fear in his heart growing greater by the second. 


	5. A Past Now Shown

*****flashback (cont.)***** Legolas stood, hand tightly gripping his bow; he looked around at the impressive elven army around him. He attempted to hold a princely appearance in front of the myriad of warriors, but his anxiety was shown by the shaking of his hands and the fear in his eyes.  
  
A blond elf appeared thorough the bushes, panting from a hard journey, "They're here," he breathed, "The Kanogor."  
  
Legolas looked around only to realize the announcement was directed at him. He looked at the general next to him, "Your orders, sire," the elf answered.  
  
Legolas looked at the troops, nervously scanning each face, "Well then, we ATTACK!"  
  
The army raised their swords up into the air, showing their consent. Thundering hooves struck the ground as the warriors moved forward, Legolas felt adrenaline course through his veins, bringing newfound energy and confidence.  
  
It wasn't long before they saw their adversaries approaching front the distance. From then on, the elven prince didn't even think, but rather his instincts took over. All his training came down to this moment, arrows flew from his bow, whipping quickly on a nonstop path to the chest of each orc.  
  
The front lines of the Kanogor army fell quickly to elven arrows, but their own army was not left undamaged. Elves from either side of Legolas began to fall. The rain of arrows from the enemy was getting increasingly heavier.  
  
Legolas dodged the arrows left and right, barely having time to shoot his own. Legolas pulled back his bow, directing his aim to the orc in front of him, then let it fly. Just as he did, the prince felt pain explode his leg; he looked down to find an arrow embedded in his thigh. Blood spurted from the wound, Legolas bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain.  
  
The blond elf looked up in time to duck an arrow aimed for his head. He pulled his bowstring taut and notched and arrow, letting in fly to one orc after another, pain driving his fervor.  
  
Suddenly, the horse underneath him lurched forward, and arrow had struck her chest.  
  
"Rochear!" he cried as the horse fell. He looked sorrowfully at the poor animal who lay panting on the ground, nostrils wide, gasping for breath. Legolas struggled to get up only to find his injured leg pinned under the horse; his actions startled her, making Rochear writhe further.  
  
The animal groaned and whinnied, eyes bulging.  
  
"Shh." Legolas pat the horse, "It'll be okay." he whispered. He mumbled soothingly in elvish, stroking the animal. The horse calmed, her breathing becoming less ragged and her muscles relaxed. Finally, she sighed her last breath, and her eyes blurred over.  
  
Legolas struggled, trying to free himself. He winced; his actions were aggravating the wound. He looked around the battlefield, the elves had advanced forward, driving the Kanogor back; at least he was free from the danger of arrows.  
  
Legolas shifted back and forth, still unable to wriggle himself free. Legolas sighed, brushing annoying strands of blond hair from his face. With all his strength he wrenched his leg back, trying to keep himself from screaming from the pain. The prince stumbled backwards, finally liberated from his painful snare.  
  
He limped into the cover of the bushes and sat down under a tree. He looked down at the arrow drilled inside his leg. Legolas winced just at the sight of it. He wrapped his hand around the shaft of the arrow, feeling pain just at the slight contact. Legolas looked at the arrow, a pained expression imprinted on his fair features.  
  
With a swift motion, he yanked it from his leg, causing himself to cry out in pain. He groaned, leaning back against the tree trunk. Legolas tore a strip of cloth from his tunic and then slowly wrapped it around the wound. He turned his head to look at the discarded arrow. Legolas picked it up, its green shaft still stained from his own blood. As he spun the arrow in his hand, a flash of gold caught his eye. Legolas looked closely to see elven runes imprinted on the shaft.  
  
Slowly, the prince stood, watching the battle in the distance. He pondered his choices, debating whether or not to rejoin his comrades. Legolas then realized that there was no choice to be made, he drew a dagger from its sheath, his father's voice echoed in his mind 'It is your duty as a prince, an obligation to your people'  
  
Legolas limped back towards the battlefield, chopping down one orc after another, despite the injury. He watched as an orc ran towards him, broadsword raised, ready to attack. The elf easily dodged the blade and kicked his adversary squarely between his shoulders. The fell creature stumbled forward. Legolas turned, trying to see through the fray.  
  
A horse galloped past Legolas, nearly running him over. The prince of Greenwood stared after it to see that its rider was unconscious and clearly elven. Legolas ran to catch up with the animal.  
  
"Tampa stop!," he called, the horse stopped as if obeying his command. Legolas lifted off the rider, and ran off the battlefield, escaping the fury of blades and arrows.  
  
He set the elf down at the trunk of a tree. Legolas brushed the blond hair that fell over the warrior's face to reveal a beautiful, female elf.  
  
Legolas furrowed his brows, she definitely wasn't from Greenwood, perhaps she came with the Lothlorien elves. She had suffered a blow to the head and bright red blood ran through her blond hair.  
  
Legolas removed his tunic, using his dagger to cut it into multiple strips, which were then wrapped around her head.  
  
The elven prince was distracted from his thoughts by a loud cheer from the battle field. He stood to see the Kanogor army retreating. Legolas smiled, as his saw his elven comrades riding back.  
  
The elven army camped out that night, planning to return to Greenwood the next morning.  
  
Legolas stared across the campfire at the mysterious blond elf.  
  
He ran across to her as she stirred. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him slowly.  
  
She shrieked and bolted upright, "Where am I?!"  
  
"It's okay," he said, "You're at the elven camp, we won the battle."  
  
Her head snapped around and she glared, "The elven army won?!"  
  
Legolas nodded, "Of course."  
  
She looked off into the distance, tears growing in her eyes, "Was the entire Kanogor army slayed?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "No, the rest of the filthy band retreated like cowards."  
  
She turned around and faced him, drawing a crude metal sword from her belt, "Hold your tongue, don't you ever talk about my family like that!" Her eyes grew wide, realizing what she just admitted, once again her rashness plunged her deeper into her dilemma. Half the elven army rose, hearing her words.  
  
Legolas looked at her, "Your family?!"  
  
She sighed, there was no way to fix it now, "Yes, my family."  
  
"You-I-why-but.How?!" he finally blurted.  
  
She crossed her arms, "That's none of your business."  
  
Legolas stared, not knowing what to do. But that didn't matter as another soldier took the initiative; he unsheathed his blade and rashly approached the female elf.  
  
She turned her blade towards him, knocking his flying into the air and plummeting to the ground twenty yards behind him, barely missing one of his comrades. The blond elf smirked and turned her back, simply walking away from the army; after a couple steps, she turns back around, looking at Legolas, she pursed her lips, "thank you."  
  
The same elf that foolishly attacked her earlier now charged back at her, attempting the same senseless stunt. She easily threw him and then bolted off into the forest behind her.  
  
The entire army glared at their irrational comrade. Legolas sighed and followed the blond elf, he just had to know more about her. . . 


	6. Mind of the Heart

Legolas plunged into the trees, adrenaline taking over his better judgement. The young prince darted branches, bushes, and trunks. He leapt over each obstacle, dodging this way and that, blue eyes concentrated on the evasive shadow before him.  
  
Finally, she whirled around, "What do you want?"  
  
He paused, "Just to know more about you."  
  
She glared, flipping annoying strands of hair out of her face. She crossed her arms, "Alright, what do you want to know."  
  
Legolas pulled an arrow out of his quiver, he twirled it in his right hand. The elf pulled back his bow and shot it in the ground before her, "Is this yours?"  
  
She eyed him cautiously before bending down and pulling the arrow from the dirt, she rolled it around in her hand, examining every detail before returning her gaze to the elf in front of her, "Yes, it is," she stated simply.  
  
"Why do you fight for the Kanogor?" Legolas asked.  
  
Her eyes widened at the question she feared most, "Does it matter?" She turned back around and continued down the path she was taking.  
  
He followed, questions flooding his mind.  
  
"Why are you so persistent?" she growled, still running.  
  
Legolas caught up and ran beside her, he gave her a sly grin, "Does it matter?"  
  
Finally, she stopped, turning to face him, "If I answer you, will you leave me alone?"  
  
He nodded, "Amin Vesta I promise."  
  
She looked at him, slowly processing the words, translating them in her head. Slowly she nodded, fairly assured that she got the correct meaning, "Fine, I fight for the Kanogor because they are my family."  
  
Legolas looked at her, "Again with the family, you're elven."  
  
Her eyes became colder, "Only by appearance. In my heart, I am one of the Kanogor."  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked, "How did you come to be with the Kanogor?"  
  
She sighed, "My town was devastated by the Drakkon, a band of plunderers and thieves. The Kanogor found me when I was only 10 and took me in. They raised me as one of their own."  
  
"Daeril!" a gruff voice called through the trees, it's rough tongue struggling over the elven word.  
  
Legolas watched as a large orc appeared from behind the bushes; black blood stained its forehead.  
  
"Grakkil!" she called happily, running up and greeting him happily. The orc embraced her roughly. His dark, beady eyes caught sight of the blond elf behind her.  
  
"Who's this?" he growled, reaching for the scythe at his waist.  
  
"No wait!" Daeril protested, ". . .he saved my life."  
  
Grakkil still kept his scythe raised, "He could give you away, others like him could come hunting after you."  
  
"You don't trust me?" Legolas arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Why should I?" the orc growled.  
  
"I just saved Daeril's life for one," the elf accented the name as if mocking the way Grakkil pronounced it.  
  
"I don't care if you saved my sister's life, it still show's nothing of your credibility," the orc stepped forward.  
  
Legolas' eyes flashed, but the indignant elf made no answer. He turned back around, departing back to camp. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas smiled somberly, watching the crowd of elves come to greet the victorious army at the gates of Greenwood.  
  
"Why do you not rejoice?" Legolas turned to see his friend, Edhel, a broad grin spread across his face.  
  
"Daeril," Legolas said quietly, "Her name is Daeril. . ."  
  
Edhel frowned, "Who?"  
  
"The elf who bears arms for the Kanogor, her name is Daeril," Legolas answered.  
  
Edhel sighed, "Still thinking about her then?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"What happened out in the forest?" his companion inquired.  
  
"I just asked her of her history. . ." the prince answered.  
  
"And. . .?"  
  
Legolas sighed before revealing the information to his friend. *****one week later******  
  
Legolas stepped out from the study, enjoying the friendly rays of the sun. His head snapped around as a familiar voice caught his sharp elven ears.  
  
"Let me go!" she shrieked.  
  
Legolas darted around the corner, finding Daeril attempting to struggle out of the grip of Greenwood guards.  
  
"Let her go!" Legolas cried.  
  
Her blond head snapped up, "You- You!"  
  
Legolas backed away, the pure rage emitted from her eyes absolutely terrified him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry so late, classes have been killer... Anyhoo please review! 


End file.
